


Things I Want To Do Before My Next Birthday…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 10.	Things I Want To Do Before My Next Birthday…Kurt has a small bucket list...
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Things I Want To Do Before My Next Birthday…

“Whatever are you doing, darling?” Adam asked Kurt. “I thought we were getting ready for bed?”

Kurt was sitting at the small desk in the bedroom, writing in a small notebook, half-undressed for bed.

“Sorry,” Kurt replied. “Got sidetracked.”

“I see that. With what?” Adam asked.

Kurt looked at what he was writing and then back towards Adam.

“A list. Of what I want to do before my next birthday.” Kurt replied.

“As in the one in a few days?” Adam asked.

Kurt giggled. “No, the one after that. I’m more or less re-writing my ongoing list…removing things done and adding new things. I didn’t get much done from it last year.”

“Why not?” Adam asked.

Kurt sighed. “A lot of things I wanted to do with someone else. Not necessarily Blaine, but someone. Even Rachel would have worked, but Rachel has no interest in doing things she’s done before and well…yeah.”

“Can I see your list?” Adam asked.

“You won’t laugh?” Kurt asked.

“Never, love.”

Kurt smiled and picked up his notebook and pencil.

“Finish undressing, darling. I’ll wait.”

Kurt finished removing his day clothing and changing into nighttime wear, which as hot as it was consisted of shorts and a tank top.

Kurt crawled into bed and sat next to Adam, handing his notebook to him.

In it was a list…mostly of places to see around New York, but it also included some activities as well. Adam frowned when he realized that almost all the tourist spots were on the list. The Empire state building and Metropolitan Museum of Art were on the list, joined with Madison Avenue and the Chrysler Building. Kurt had listed a visit to Elis Island and the Statue of Liberty and Coney Island. He wanted to see a ‘something’ at Yankee’s stadium and Carnegie Hall and Radio City Music Hall. He wanted to go to the zoos and aquariums and the Museum of Natural History. There were at least a dozen more iconic sites around the city on Kurt’s list.

“You haven’t done any of these?” Adam asked.

“I didn’t want to do them alone. I want someone to share experiences with.” Kurt said quietly. “Probably the only things I gave in and did on my own were visiting the Garment district and seeing a real honest to god Broadway musical…I just couldn’t wait any longer for those.”

Adam kissed the top of his head. “We have a weekend before your birthday; pick something off of your list.”

“But don’t you have work?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Not all day long. I’ll make time and we’ll do something every week until your list and mine are done.”

“It could take a while...that is only the start.” Kurt whispered.

Adam shut the notebook and tossed it onto the bedside table. He pulled Kurt to him and then on to the top of him. “Doesn’t matter. We’ll work all the way through your list and mix my list of things still to do into it. And we’ll start saving now so we can afford even the more expensive items on the lists.”

“I kinda have been all along.” Kurt whispered. “Still it could take years.”

“Well then, aren’t you glad I found a job at that youth center and work at the theater and am stuck here with you for an indefinite amount of time while I work towards my masters and that I am not back off to jolly ole’ England?”

Kurt giggled. “Extremely. I’m also glad I am stuck here all summer getting in those courses I need to be a sophomore next year. Hope you don’t mind being stuck with me.”

Adam kissed Kurt until Kurt melted into his hold. “Never.”


End file.
